Sincerity: The Hero of Truth against Johto!
by twilight girl456
Summary: It's been several months since Sora defeated Team Plasma and N left. But now, after hearing of a tip that he is in Johto, her journey continues once more as she searches,and runs into trouble again! Sequel to Two Different worlds,Two Different Heroes.NxOC
1. A new adventure?

**A/N: hey guys! Long time, no see, eh? AHAHAH! Er, yeah…sequel to Two Different World, Two different Heroes is finally here! Actually, it was here awhile back, but I never got to publishing it XD…whoops ^^;; But yeah…not much to say…except to enjoy, and please do review! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>….<p>

…..

_Hmm? Oh, hello! It's been a while since anyone has popped in. Since you're here, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Alder, the Champion of Unova! And what's your name?….Oh, (y/n) huh? Well, nice to meet you, (y/n)! To be honest with you, I'm not exactly the Champion anymore, even though I still stand as the final trainer people have to beat in the Pokemon League. Huh? Oh, the actual Champion? Well, she's pretty tough. Oh, you mean her name? Her name is Sora Mayheart, and she's from Nuvema Town. Let me tell you though, (y/n), her journey to attain the title of Champion wasn't easy._

_6 months ago, a lot of things happened, and Sora was chosen as the Hero who Seeks Truth, while a boy named N was chosen as the Hero who Seeks Ideals. The legendary Dragon-type Pokemon chose both of them, Reshiram siding with Sora, while Zekrom sided with N. After their final battle, N finally understood why people and Pokemon were together, and to think things out for himself, he left. Things went back to normal for the most part, and Sora continued her travels around Unova with her friends and Pokemon. _

_But now, a bigger journey is ahead for Sora. And we'll all learn about it in the time to come._

* * *

><p>"Come on! Catch it, catch it!"<p>

"Go! Poke Ball!"

"Arrf!"

"Ack! It knocked it right back!"

"Where'd it go? Where'd it go?"

"In the tall grass all the way over there!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Go and get it!"

"What? I can't go in there! My mom says that unless you have a trusted Pokemon partner, you can't go in the tall grass alone or you'll get attacked by wild Pokemon!"

"But how are we supposed to catch that Lillipup, then?"

Someone laughing caused the small group of children to turn around, the Poke ball that had gone flying in the tall grass being thrown up and down in the persons hand before it stopped. "Does this belong to one of you?"

They only stared in admiration while the brown-haired boy who had thrown the Poke Ball nodded, moving forward. "It's mine."

"Well, I found it over there. Are you trying to catch a Pokemon?"

"Yes ma'am. That Lilipup over there," the boy said, pointing over at the Lilipup that had a bored look on its face while it scratched behind its ear, "but every time I throw the Poke Ball, it knocks it back!"

"Hmm…Well, that's a pretty big problem. Thing is, you really can't catch it unless you battle it and weaken it some. If you weaken it enough, it will stop fighting back."

"But we don't have any Pokemon!"

"Miss Sora, can you weaken it for us?"

The Unova Champion smiled as the little girl in the group asked her the question, nodding her head. "Well, I don't see why not! OK! I'll help you guys out!"

"Oh, cool!"

"The Champion is gonna battle that Lilipup for us!"

"You kids stand back some, now. Wouldn't want any of you getting hurt or something!" Sora said, making sure everyone was far away enough before she removed a Poke Ball from her belt, pressing the button in the middle to enlarge it. "All right! Samurott, let's go!"

Samurott materialized from the Poke Ball, landing in front of his trainer, the children staring at him, muttering about how cool and majestic he looked. Sora moved over to her partner and whispered to him quietly. "Be gentle with your attacks. Not full power like we usually do, 'kay?"

"Samu!"

"OK! Samurott, let's start off with Hydro Pump!"

Being as gentle as possible, Samurott used Hydro Pump, hitting the Lilipup that the children had their sights set on. The little dog like Pokemon let out a yelp, already weakened by the water attack. Sora threw the Poke ball at it and watched as it disappeared inside, crossing her fingers as it shook once, twice, thrice, before it finally stopped, confirming Lilipup had been caught. The boy who had been trying to catch the Lilipup ran over to the Poke ball and picked it up happily, his friends right behind him, before they all cheered happily and ran over to Sora.

"Can we see the rest of your team, please?"

Sora smiled, calling out the rest of her team, Minccino, who had been resting in a tree nearby, running over to her and climbing up onto her shoulder.

"Oh, cool! Reshiram is so awesome and strong looking!"

"So is Krokorok! Ground-types are awesome!"

"Charizard is rare here, so he's cooler than any of the others!"

"Sure, but Swanna is so pretty and elegant!"

"Minccino is so cute, though! And soft!"

"Samurott is really awesome! His water attacks are so powerful and awesome!"

Sora giggled slightly as she watched each child interact with her Pokemon, Minccino making one girl laugh as it climbed up onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. Charizard was enjoying how several of the boys were arguing over him being cool, a relaxed look on his face, along with what Sora identified as a smirk. Samurott was happily enjoying being pet by one boy, rolling over onto his back so his belly could be rubbed. Krokorok just dug a hole for the kids while Swanna was busy showing off her feathers to a group of girls that had gathered around her, all of them staring in admiration as she did a little dance for them. Reshiram calmly allowed each child to pet her snout, purring in content as they did so.

Sora sat near Reshiram's feet, knees pulled to her chest as she thought back to that morning.

"_**A report has reached my ears of someone far from here. Indeed, this someone has spotted a person like N and a…dragon Pokemon. I depart to substantiate the substance of this information. Until next time, I say cheers to you!"**_

"_**Wait!"**_

"_**Hm? Yes, what is it, Sora?"**_

"_**Looker, please…what region did this person say they saw him in?"**_

"_**I'm afraid I-"**_

"_**Please, just tell me…."**_

"…_**They spotted him in Johto, but like they told me, they said it was someone who looked like him, so it isn't exactly legit. Good day, Miss Sora."**_

"_**Yes. Goodbye, Looker."**_

Even long after the children had thanked her and left, she still remained where she was seated, her Pokemon still out of their Poke Balls. While the majority of them either slept or played, the only ones to really take notice of her sudden silence were Reshiram and Samurott, Samurott laying down next to her and resting his head in her lap while Reshiram allowed Sora to lean into her side.

For the past six months, she had done all sorts of things. With the help of Cheren, she managed to find and apprehend each of the remaining Sages, not counting Ghetsis. After that, she traveled all over Unova again and completed her Pokedex, much to Professor Juniper's joy. Occasionally, she would battle Cheren and Bianca, and sometimes, she would have rematches with the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. She had recently started traveling to Nimbasa City once a week to ride the Ferris Wheel with an Ace Trainer by the name of Austin, in hopes to help him conquer his fears of riding it over and over, despite the fact that she was still terrified of heights, she had overcome riding the Ferris Wheel. She endured it enough to ride the Ferris Wheel to help Austin.

But it pained her to do so. It brought back too many memories. Austin and his smile would reopen the wounds, since it reminded her so much of _his _smile. Since Austin was always too busy freaking out about the height, he never would notice Sora's change in behavior. Not many really ever noticed it. Everyone still acted the same. Cheren and his serious behavior, Bianca and her energetic moments, her mother and her motherly love, and everyone else…all the same. And she was so tired of it all.

She was a bit regretful that her adventure was over.

"Ah, there you are!"

Sora and her Pokemon looked off to the side where the voice had come from, most of them running over excitedly to greet their guest, Reshiram and Samurott staying by their trainers side. Alder laughed at their sudden excitement, making his way over to sit down next to Sora.

"Your mother said you were probably down here."

Sora smiled slightly, "Leave it to my mom to know where I'm always at. What brings you to Nuvema Town?"

Alder shrugged. "Just traveling around. Thought I'd pop in to see how Cheren and his team were, but no one was home."

"Cheren is at Victory Road training. His parents anniversary is today, so they probably went to Castelia City for the day. You can probably go find Cheren near the entrance of Victory Road or something…"

"Nah. I figured that since he wasn't here, then I'd come see you, since I haven't for awhile. Something's different about you."

"Like what?"

"You're not acting happy and normal."

She stiffened a bit at his observation, resting her head on top of her knees, "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"…I heard about N from Looker earlier. He told me about how someone spotted someone that looked like him and Zekrom."

"Yeah…so what?"

Alder frowned, "I thought you'd be happy to hear about that sort of news. I was expecting Looker to say you were, but he said you didn't look like it."

"I'm happy."

"You're a terrible liar, you know?"

She frowned, glancing over at him. "What?"

"Everyone's noticed it. The reason I really did come here was because your mom called me. She's worried about the way you're acting."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…Then how come Marshal told me that you lost your battle with him the other day?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, hugging her knees tighter. It was true. She had been beaten by Marshal in their little battle for fun the other day. She didn't know how it happened, just shrugged it off, even though Marshal persisted the question of if she was feeling okay. "He got lucky…"

"From what he told me, you were distracted and unsure. Throh took down Samurott with a single Brick Break. You didn't look like you knew what you were doing. Sora…everyone's worried."

She sighed sadly, "I…I don't know what to do anymore…I've done everything. I've traveled all around the Unova region, met all sorts of new people and Pokemon, completed my Pokedex, became the Champion of the Pokemon League, and saved the Unova region and the world from Team Plasma. There…isn't really anything exciting left for me to do…My adventure is over."

Alder sighed, shaking his head while placing his large hand on top of the 16 and ½ year olds bandana clad head, causing her to glance at him curiously. "You sure have a negative outlook on things, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're adventure in the world of Pokemon never ends, kid!" He ruffled her hair and laughed heartily as she flailed her arms around, "You wanna see everything there is to see, right?" she nodded and he grinned, "Then why don't you go visit the other regions out there?"

"But, I can't leave Unova! My friends and mom-!"

"Baby, you go on and do what you wish." Sora looked over and found her mother smiling softly at her, Cheren and Bianca by her side.

"But-!"

"No buts!" Bianca giggled, Cheren pushing up his glasses.

"Going out and seeing the rest of the world and the Pokemon out there…is something I'm hoping to do when I feel like I'm ready. But you, Sora…you're ready, you can do it."

"But, our pact that we all made! What about sticking together-"

"We'll catch up to you eventually!" Bianca said cheerfully, "How about we meet you halfway? We still need to try and catch up to you!"

Sora smiled and stared at them all, before nodding, "Thanks, guys."

"Where are you gonna head first?" Cheren asked, looking at her questioningly.

"The Johto Region."

Alder didn't need to take a second guess as to why she chose Johto first. He smiled as he watched her walk home with her mother to prepare for her trip.

After all, Johto was where N. was supposedly at.

* * *

><p>Green eyes stared out of the cave mouth to watch lightning light up the sky, revealing the waves crashing at the jagged rocks below. A low growl came from the second occupant, the owner of the green eyes glancing over at the large black Pokemon, smiling at it slightly.<p>

"It doesn't surprise me that you enjoy storms, my friend. You are a storm creator back in Unova."

N sighed as he thought about the region he and the Plasma's had terrorized for months, all because of his stupid fathers manipulation on him.

As he recollected the events that had happened all those months ago, he couldn't help but smile when an image of the one who had stopped him before it was too late popped into his head.

Sora was an odd person, but she was probably one of the most sincerest people that existed in the world. A determination to keep people and Pokemon together…it made N admire her. It was true he was nothing compared to Sora, and his sincerity was nothing compared to hers, but…he still wished to be as kindhearted as the young hero.

His lips tingled lightly as he recalled the kiss they had shared before he departed, leaving her behind in tears. He didn't really know why he had kissed her. Part of it was out of impulse, another part was from curiosity of what it would feel like, and the last part…

He just wanted to kiss her, plain and simple. But…he regretted it, just as much as he loved it. Because…

They were too different. Two different people that came from two different worlds….

N decided that he was just a big fool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? Pretty good, eh? LEMME KNOW! LATER TATERS!**


	2. Blue

**A/N: Nyaah, I would've had this up earlier today, but my teachers decided it would be fun to give me a bunch of hmwk…I just got done writing my English paper a few minutes ago, so I'm pooped, but I wanted to get something done for this today, unlike with the first story where the second chapter took me like 3 months to get up xD Ahaha, yeah, that was bad….So….yeah…kinda bad that I'm not sure what I'm gonna write, right? Yeah, it is…I'm tired so…enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Min!" Sora giggled as Minccino seemed to enjoy the sea breeze, the little chinchilla Pokemon sitting on the railing of the ferry they were on that currently headed towards Olivine City in the Johto region, the city already visible to Sora as they got closer and closer.<p>

From Olivine City, she would take a bus to a small little town where the Pokemon lab in Johto was at; New Bark Town. There, she would talk to Professor Elm, and collect information she would need for her adventure in Johto. With her, she had brought most of her team; Samurott, Charizard, Minccino, and Reshiram. She had decided to keep Reshiram's poke ball hidden in her bag after hearing a news broadcast about thieves being rather plentiful in the Johto region.

For now, she was at peace, resting her chin in her hand as she leaned against the railing, staring out at the water, comparing the sea to the many things in life that were like the sea.

'_**We have now reached and docked in Olivine City. Thank you for joining us today! We hope to see you with us again soon!' **_

She hadn't even realized they had stopped moving until the announcement came on, causing her to shake her head lightly and rub her temples, "I really need to stop daydreaming…"

"Min!"

Sora looked at her chinchilla like Pokémon, and smiled, jerking her head towards the exit on the ship, "Let's go, Minccino. We need to get to the bus-stop so we don't miss our ride."

Minccino gave a nod and clambered up onto her trainer's shoulder, perching there like she always did, while Sora exited the ferry with the other people getting off, backpack slung over one shoulder. She couldn't help but gaze in awe at Olivine City, taking it all in slowly….

**SLAAAM!**

That is…until she was rudely knocked out of the way by someone.

"G-Gah!" Sora yelped as she hit the ground rather hard, groaning. Minccino began to chatter worriedly, patting at her trainer's bandana clad head gently.

Sora got up and rubbed at her face, not bothering to look for who had tripped her, figuring that they were already gone by now. Besides, she had a bus to catch.

Just as she said that, a bus passed by.

"Min!"

Sora checked her ticket and looked back at the bus, yelling when she realized that it was the bus she was supposed to take to get to New Bark Town.

"ACK! WAIT!" Sora shouted after the bus, running after it as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at that lady running alongside the bus!"

"What the heck is she doing?"

Sleepy, pale green eyes opened slowly as the commotion on the bus seemed to grow as people got up from their seats to see the girl running alongside the bus.

"Maybe she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her boyfriend!"

"You're such a hopeless romantic!"

The owner of the pale green eyes narrowed them slightly as he thought, blinking in realization when he saw the girl waving a bus ticket around as she ran alongside it.

"Driver! Stop the bus!"

Sora thanked the high heavens when the bus came to an abrupt halt, panting heavily as she made her way over to it, praising the cool air that hit her and cooled her off. "M-made it…"

"Min-Min!"

"You got a ticket, kid?" the driver asked, holding his hand out expectantly. Sora nodded and showed the item to him.

"Yeah, right here," she handed it to him and sighed.

"Hurry up and take a seat. Your little show put us behind schedule."

"S-Sorry…" Sora apologized, moving to sit in the very back of the bus. As soon as she sat down, she heaved a loud sigh and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. Minccino climbed down from her shoulder and settled in her lap, Sora letting her hand gently stroke the soft fur, earning a purr from Minccino. She smiled down at the chinchilla like Pokémon for a second, before letting her eyes wander to stare outside at the moving scenery.

"That was a pretty smooth way to get on a bus back there."

Slowly, the Unova native turned her head to look at her seatmate, finding the brown haired boy had a tiny smirk on his face.

"And I suppose you would've done something better?"

His pale green eyes seemed to light up with mischief, while he crossed his arms over his chest trying to look cool, at least that's what Sora assumed. "I would've gotten a bike and rode alongside of it instead of running and wearing myself out. That way I wouldn't look so stupid."

Her eye twitched. This boy…did he just insult her without even knowing her for more than five minutes?

"Maybe you should've jumped in front of the bus. Would've stopped it faster…" her angry frown caused him stop and laugh, "I'm kidding! Actually, I'm the one who told the driver to stop the bus."Her frown disappeared, along with her anger. "You…did?" he nodded, and she looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

He shrugged, slouching in his seat, "I dunno. I just felt like it."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"At least you got one."

She sighed, letting her head fall back again. She felt Minccino shift in her lap, and looked down to find her little companion moving over to their seatmate, the boy's green eyes looking down at the new Pokémon in interest.

"Whoa…never seen something like that around here before." He leaned closer to Minccino to get a better look, "What is it?""Min!"

Sora giggled as Minccino ran up to her shoulder and perched there, studying their new friend curiously, "It's a Minccino. We're from Unova, so that's why you've never seen one around here. They're only native to Unova."

The boy nodded, gently petting Minccino's head, earning a happy purr from her. He smiled and Sora began to go through her wallet to see if she had enough money to buy some food when they reached New Bark town, her trainer card falling out. Her seatmate picked it up as it fell on the floor of the bus, his eyes scanning over it.

_**Sora Mayheart**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Class: Trainer**_

_**Badges: 8**_

_**Champion of Unova**_

His eyes widened a bit upon reading over the last part before he handed her card back, "So what's the champion of the Unova Region doing in a place like Johto?"

Sora placed the card back in her wallet and slipped it in her pocket, shrugging her shoulders, "Exploring…why's it your business anyway?"

"Just asking…You wouldn't happen to be related to Kenta Mayheart?""…He was my father."

He nodded, "How's he doing?"

"He died of cancer a few years back…" Sora said quietly.

"…Sorry for your loss…" silence followed, and the boy smiled, holding his hand out, "We haven't properly introduced ourselves! You first!"

She sighed and smiled, taking his hand, "I'm Sora. Sora Mayheart."

"Name's Blue. Blue Oak! Now, mind telling me why you're in Johto?"

She rolled her eyes, realizing he wouldn't leave her alone about it until she answered, "I'm looking for someone…"

The look in her eyes became one that was distant, causing Blue to frown a little.

"Someone? Like who?"

And so, she told him her story. About the events that had taken place in Unova, and how Team Plasma almost destroyed the bond between people and Pokémon. She spoke of the legendary dragon Pokémon, Zekrom and Reshiram, and about N.

"So…you're looking for this N. guy?" Blue asked, Sora giving a small nod.

"That's right."

"But why start here in Johto?"

She stretched her arms above her head, "I heard an anonymous tip that he was here…plus…I'm hoping to join the Johto League."

Blue smirked, "Ah, so you're looking for a new adventure."

Sora giggled softly. "Yeah…I guess you could say that."

He yawned, "Sound like you're gonna have your work cut out for you. You probably shouldn't travel around by yourself. There are some criminals out there that would just love to get their dirty hands on your Pokémon."

Sora rolled her eyes, "If you're saying you wanna come along, then sure…I don't mind the company."

Blue smirked, "Heh…this is gonna be interesting."

Sora sighed. This guy was weird but…she had to give him some credit.

He had told the bus driver to stop for her after all…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't resist adding Blue in there xD I love him so much! Haha! OFF TO BED I GO! REVIEW! LATER TATERS!**


	3. It begins!

**A/N: I started this chapter forever ago. But I got a new laptop, and I was stupid and I apparently never moved it onto this new one...so I'm starting over =_= It will probably suck...so...yeah. Enjoy xD!**

* * *

><p>After about 4 hours of driving, the bus finally stopped and Sora got off with Blue, who immediately walked over to a large map that was planted on the side of the road. Sora hummed, looking around quietly. The Johto region was much more different than Unova, like the geography of everything and the types of Pokemon that resided here. She watched in fascination as a flock of Pidgey flew overhead, a smile settling on her face.<p>

She sat down at a nearby picnic table and pulled her backpack off, setting it down on the bench. Opening it, she reached inside and pulled out a thing of Pokemon food and a few bowls. She filled each one up and once they were full, she let all of her Pokemon out. "Lunch time!"

She grinned as all of her friends emerged from their respective poké ball, laughing as Charizard roared loudly upon his freedom. Setting the bowls down for everyone, she put her hands on her hips.

"Dig in!"

And dig in they did. They hadn't eaten since that morning, so she knew that they were starving. She also knew that when Charizard was done, he'd probably still be hungry for more. Walking back over to her bag, she dug through it and pulled out a granola bar for herself, opening it up and taking a small bite from it.

A whistle caused her to look up as Blue moved over to her, his eyes surprised when he saw the Pokemon on his travel companion's team.

"They look really awesome!" He pointed at Reshiram, "Isn't that-"

"Yep. One of the Legendary Dragon types of Unova: Reshiram!"

Reshiram looked up from her food when she heard her name, her blue eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of Blue. A low growl resounded from her chest, and Sora giggled when Blue took a few steps back.

"Geez..."

"Sorry about that. Reshiram is a little protective of me and wary of people we've never met before," Sora explained, taking another bite from her granola bar, "Give her a while and she'll get used to you."

"Samu!" Samurott walked over, sniffing Blue curiously. "Rott!"

"Wha...?"

"Samurott likes you already."

"How do you know?" He blinked, patting Samurott's head when said Pokemon rubbed his head against Blue's hand.

"The affection he's showing. He's always been like that towards people he knows are good." She smiled, laughing when Charizard leaned his head down and rubbed his snout against her cheek, "Sorry, but that's all the food you can have for now!" He made a low growl, one that wasn't meant to be scary. It was more like a whine, much like a child would do when they didn't get their way or what they want. Sora thought it was cute, and it made her adore the dragon type all the more. She giggled softly as he nuzzled her, kissing his snout gently and patting his head. "Silly..."

Blue smiled as he watched her interact with her Pokemon, crossing his arms over his chest. She reminded him of someone he knew...

"So, are you planning to enter the Johto League?"

Sora looked at him, smiling cheekily. "Well...I'm still thinking about it. For now, I'm focusing on one thing."

"Your friend that you're looking for?"

"Mhm. That's my main goal for now."

While Sora had explained to him earlier why she had come here, Blue was still a bit confused. Sure, he cared about his friends, but he never thought of chasing after one of them to another region. It was a little odd, and he felt that there was more to this than Sora was letting on. It was a bit depressing really.

Sora was happy. She was happy, but there was a part of her that wasn't happy. When N left, he took part of that happiness with him. Sora hadn't expected him to leave the way he did, or leave at all. She had been too hopeful. Sure, she still had her best friends, Cheren and Bianca, her mother, and her Pokemon. Yet...

It wasn't _enough_.

Sora missed N. A lot.

Right after she had returned home from the battle with him, she had broken down in front of her mother and cried her eyes out all day until nighttime. Those next few days, she barely spoke, and didn't have much emotion at all. Bianca and Cheren came over a few days after the incident and they all laid together in Sora's bed. Cheren held her while Bianca held her hand, giving it a squeeze every now and then, and occasionally petting her hair comfortingly while attempting to tell her a funny joke to make her smile. Sora couldn't even laugh if she tried.

"_Hey, Sora..." Cheren mumbled into her hair, "It hurts, doesn't it?"_

"_..." she nodded slowly, fisting the front of his shirt tightly. She knew that he'd complain about wrinkles if this was any other type of situation. _

"_It's okay to cry, if you want to. It's just Bianca and I, and we've seen you cry before, so you don't have to hold anything back because we're here."_

_Cheren, behind the sensible and logical person he was, was a kind person who cared for his friends and Pokemon deeply. Normally, Cheren wasn't very comforting in situations that involved crying, but something had changed and Sora couldn't stop the tears that had started to form in her eyes as Cheren continued to say comforting things to her, his eyes softening when a choked sob escaped her mouth and her shoulders shook, causing him to hug her even tighter to him. _

"Min!" Sora jumped in surprise at the little cry of her Minccino, looking down to find that the little chinchilla like Pokemon had crawled up into her lap, and was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking really hard!" Sora smiled cheekily, petting Minccino's ears and giggling as the little Pokemon made a sound of delight. "Silly..."

Minccino made a happy sound and climbed up onto Sora's shoulders when Blue said that they should get going. Recalling all of her Pokemon with the exception of Minccino, Sora stood and followed behind Blue, leaving the picnic area quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~hours later~<strong>_

The two travelers had walked all day until they reached Violet City, where they decided to stop for the night and rest before continuing to New Bark Town the next morning. Currently, Sora was looking at some pictures that were on the wall in the Pokemon center while Blue was getting them a room to sleep in for the night. Hugging Minccino to her chest, she read the plaques that were under the pictures.

"Ho-Oh and Lugia..." Sora murmured, looking at the beautiful bird type that had beautiful colored wings. "A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies..."

"Min!"

"Yeah...that is pretty neat. I wouldn't mind seeing something like that someday," She smiled, looking at the plaque under the picture of the dragon type next to Ho-Oh's picture. "Lugia is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm, and is also said to quietly spend its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong." She murmured to herself, looking at the pale silver-white dragon type Pokemon, her brown eyes studying it. It's wing like arms reminded her of an angels wings, making her smile lightly.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sora turned around, finding Blue standing behind her.

With a smile, she nodded. "Mhm. Very cool."

He chuckled, the exhaustion clear on his face. "I got us a room. Let's go sleep."

Sora nodded and followed him to their room, yawning softly. She hadn't realized how tired she was until Blue mentioned sleeping, nearly bumping into his back.

"Ugh..."

Minccino scurried over to the bed and began to jump on it cutely, making Sora smile tiredly.

"We'll play tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Min~" Sora yawned and flopped down onto the bed, curling up and smiling when Minccino cuddled close to her.

"Hey, do you want the bathroom first, or-" He looked over, smiling when he noticed that Sora was already sound asleep. "Goodnight..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Days later~<strong>_

Professor Elm was an...interesting character. He seemed quite ecstatic to meet me when we showed up at his lab, and immediately began to ask me all sorts of questions and my thoughts on theories that I didn't know squat about. He even gave us the lengthy speech, something that Professor Juniper had told me he often did. It was clear that he was easily excited about new Pokemon, especially with how he was examining Minccino like she was from outer space. Minccino liked the attention for a little while, until the professor began to poke here and there. Blue was leaning against the wall quietly while I walked around the lab curiously.

"Min!"

I looked over to find Minccino pointing at some Poké balls that most likely held starter Pokemon for new trainers. I nodded my head in acknowledgment, walking over to the table. "Professor Elm, can I see the starter Pokemon?"

"Hm? Oh, of course!"

I smiled and picked up one Poké ball, calling out whatever it held in it. Out came a small Pokémon that was a pale green color with a darker green leaf on the top of its head, a necklace of what appeared to be buds around its neck. It looked up at me curiously as I studied it, taking note of how much bigger it's head was than it's body and the short little tail it had. "Chika...?"

I smiled brightly as it tilted its head to the right slightly, as though asking me who I was and what I was doing. I giggled and pulled my Pokédex out, opening it up and letting it identify the little cutie in front of me.

_'Chikorita,__ the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita emits pleasant aromas from the leaves on their heads and they love to sunbathe.'_

"Neat!" I exclaimed, smiling at the Chikorita. "You're a little cutie~!"

"Min!"

I laughed at Minccino's indignant cry, looking over at her. "Don't worry, you're still cute too!" I reassured, petting the Chikorita a bit.

"'Cinno!"

I smiled softly and grabbed the next Poké ball, calling out the next Pokémon. Out came a blue colored Pokémon that sort of looked a bit like a Sandile with the snout and jaws it had, red spines on its back and tail. It's chest was yellow, with a V-shaped pattern that extended to its arms, with a line bisecting the pattern at the middle. It looked up at me, blinking for a moment before it opened it's mouth and revealed several teeth. It looked like it was smiling for a moment, until it shot water out and hit me directly in the face.

Well...It knew water gun, so it had to be a water type.

I listened to my Pokédex identify it. _'Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush__practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth.' _

It started to do what looked like a little happy dance, exclaiming happily. I couldn't help but smile, even though the little guy had just blasted me with water. I returned it to its rightful Poke ball along with Chikorita, grabbing the final one and calling out the last starter.

Out popped a small Pokémon with bluish colored fur on the top of its body, the underside of it a cream like color. It's eyes were closed, and it had four red colored spots on it's back. It had a bit of a long nose, and it had small arms. I thought it was cute!

_'Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset.'_

I put the Pokédex away and sat down on the floor across from the Cyndaquil when I noticed how timid it seemed. Not wanting it to burn the place down with the scorching flames it could shoot out from it's back, I hoped that it would stay calm and get used to me.

"Hi there, little guy..." I smiled softly, holding my hand out gently for it to sniff, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Slowly, it seemed to calm down and warm up to me, judging by how it moved closer to my legs, Minccino moving closer to it and talking to it animatedly. I smiled and watched curiously, laughing when it sneezed, its back flaming up and startling Minccino enough for her to come crawling up my side and to the top of my head. "Min-Min!"

I reached up as I knelt down next to Cyndaquil, petting her ears soothingly and smiling. "Bless you~"

"Quil..." It looked up at me quietly, and sniffed.

"Cyndaquil's are really quite timid, but they warm up to new trainers quickly." Professor Elm explained, adjusting his glasses, "Especially ones with kind hearts." He added, smiling.

I nodded, petting Cyndaquil slowly and smiling when it nuzzled my hand. I smiled and picked it up carefully, laughing when it snuggled close. "Aww~" I held it a little longer, petting it some more before I sat it back down and grabbed it's pokéball, blinking when it knocked it from my hand. "Hm?"

"Quil!"

"Why don't you take it with you, Sora? I think it wants to travel with you." Professor Elm smiled. "You're the first trainer I believe it's ever warmed up to."

I blinked in surprise before smiling. "Really!? Thank you, sir!" I couldn't help but hug him, which seemed to throw him off guard before I bent down and picked up the little fire pokemon, holding it close to me. "Looks like you're coming with us!"

"Quil!"

I smiled, calling it back with it's pokeball and clipping it to my belt, looking at Blue. "Ready?"

He nodded and we bid goodbye to the Professor. As we walked out, I noticed a boy with bright red hair looking inside of the window of the lab, frowning. "Hey, Blue..."

He stopped and looked over at me, his eyes curious. "Hm?"

"Does that kid seem kinda...suspicious?"

He studied him for a moment before he shook his head. "Nah. Don't get too paranoid about it. C'mon, let's get moving. We can get to Cherry Grove by sundown if we hurry."

I nodded, holding Minncino close to me as we walked down the pathway that led to the next destination.

Our journey was truly beginning now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I will maybe incorporate some of my other pokemon OC's in this story just for the fun of it! Until next time! Sorry for the almost *(four year update I think) XD**


End file.
